Possesive obsessions
by PurelyEnchanted
Summary: There are sudden changes that Hermione Granger observes in the mysterious Slytherin Draco Malfoy. She's scared and amused by his protective liking towards her but is sure he's up to something terribly evil. Will she uncover his secrets?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

She had that uncomfortable feeling once again. The feeling that one gets when being watched. Not being able to tolerate it any more, she turned to the windows but saw nothing except the quiet night sky. Confused and annoyed, Hermione forced the forced the thought out of her head and continued to write her potions essay on 'Disadvantages of Buckmire herb'.

Being the head girl it was very obvious that Hermione had a lot of responsibilities on her shoulders and she could feel it stressing her up very much. She often resorted to having a girl's night out with Ginny to deal with it.

Ginny, who was very supportive and observant, didn't miss the tinge of irritation on Hermione's face, on one such night. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" Hermione said feigning blithe. She thought that her little problem was too insignificant to get Ginny worked up.

"I know something's bothering you Hermione" Ginny said eyeing her carefully. "You've been feeling very uneasy since the past week and you're doing a terrible job hiding it."

"I assure you nothing's-"

"Even Zabini told me to keep an eye on you" interrupted Ginny.

Now this is too much, Hermione thought. Blaise Zabini should not take matters of the head dormitories outside. Even if he is able to study her mood. She'll deal with him later. For now she had to divert Ginny's attention.

"If there was something serious I would definitely tell you Gin. Anyways, Harry and Ron were saying something about the next Hogsmeade and the teachers not disclosing the reason. Do you know something about it?

"Nope. No clue. But there are rumors that its because of the recent attack on Ernie Macmillan. Teachers suspect the attacker is hiding in Hogsmeade" Ginny replied.

It was very absurd and shocking that Ernie got attacked in the very beginning of the year, when all the war was done and there was nothing to worry about. The students who had missed out on a proper seventh year at Hogwarts due to the war, were given a second chance along with the present batch. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Zabini, Dean, Seamus, Malfoy and many others signed up. Professor McGonagall had ensured all of them were given equal importance and believed that it was her duty as the Headmistress to impart quality education to all.

"Well that gives us more time to deal with the workload!" Hermione said. "And I won't be wasting my time, fluttering away on broomsticks."

Ginny smiled." You can be sure that the boys will not join you. I'm surprised how they haven't been influenced a bit after staying with you."

Hermione laughed and while taking leave, said "I've wondered the same."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Im so sorry for the terrible length of the chapters! But I just cant write long ones..! Moreover this is my first fan fic...Im really sorry if you're disappointed..I'll try to make it up with the content :)**

**This isnt a Veela story, more of a evil Draco stuff...I like the dark side you see ;)**

**Here we go!**

**Chapter 2**

"Blaise !" Hermione wanted to get even with Zabini for passing on unnecessary information to her friends. "Why on earth did you have to tell Ginny?!"

Blaise was still sleepy and woke up because of Hermione's voice rather than the bright sunlight making way into their head dormitory.

"Tell Ginny what?" Don't you blame me for the things that I haven't done Hermoine"

"You told her that I've been feeling uneasy.! Now she's doubting me of keeping secrets from her. Look Blaise, if I seem worrisome, its my headache. I don't want my friends to get involved. "

"Someone can help you if you confide in them" Blaise knew the good morale of the bloody Gryffindors.

"But she's extra caring! All of them are. They'll waste their time on me." Hermione always felt miserable while giving her friends trouble in the process of asking help.

"Then tell someone who doesn't get worked up so much. On second thoughts you could tell me. " Blaise suggested.

Hermione was a bit hesitant at first. But then Blaise was trustable., until he pulled he pulled off his earlier stunt. He was clever enough to help her and civil enough not to taunt her. The only respectable Slytherin in her opinion. And being the head boy, he could use his powers to do some extra lookout., if he wished.

"Fine" she said, giving into his advice. "I feel like Im being watched and followed." She waited to see if he showed some change in expression. When he didn't, she continued "I've been noticing shadows around me frequently which disappear if I try to take a closer look. It frustrates, me, that whoever it is doesn't want to confront."

Blaise tried to remain indifferent to this news and reflect the same on his face. But it seemed a little difficult. "Well. . . . have you got any guesses to make? And behind that frustration you talk about, I couldn't help not noticing a tinge of fear."

"Fear?" scoffed Hermione in pretense. "No ways. Okay slightly maybe. Hmm I have no idea who it could be." Following her own chain of thoughts, she didn't notice Blaise's face flash a tiny sneer.

"In that case, all you have to do is be more observant and thoughtful. Not that you already aren't. He tried to keep it very trivial. "And look out for people who. . . who're behaving strange."

Hermione looked at him confused. What did he mean by strange? Before she could ask him another question, he bluttered "We are late for lessons Hermione. You don't want to miss parts of transfiguration do you?"

That was enough to send Hermione rushing out of the doors grabbing her books.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He was standing in the corridor, with his back against the wall and hands in his pockets. Glancing over at the crowd passing by, he looked as though he had no care in the world. His silvery blonde hair which fell over his face ever so elegantly made it difficult for the passers to judge the exact direction in which he was looking. So they just quickly hurried past him, not wanting to be the reason for his provocation as he was feared by almost everyone in school. Feared, but very well admired and often craved for (by girls). Well potter and stupid his followers could be an exception. He lazily flicked his hair out of the way to reveal his eyes. Some girls who caught the glimpse of his face, a masterpiece, giggled a little but instantly dropped it and whisked away when he looked at them with raised eyebrows. He knew the reason for their excitement, the narcissist that he was but didn't give the slightest damn, as his eyes searched for someone else. He put his leg back on the wall and that was when he spotted her. Draco's eyes brightened and the corners of his lips twisted into a creepy smile as he finally ended his search and waited for her to come closer.

"Hey there Granger" Draco said with an attention demanding but defiant endeavour. Hermione looked up to see who it was and found the boy with blonde hair smirking at her.

"Err..hi" she found it quite odd having to behave in a normal way with Malfoy who otherwise would have said something insulting.

"No Potter or Weasely trailing you today?" he said with a hint of malice in his voice. "Good. We have sometime together then."

"Don't pretend to be friendly Malfoy" Hermione spit out. "You might upset your self obsessed Slytherin mates."

"I'm not being friendly anyways. I was thinking of something more than just that, love." He said, inching closer.

She threw him a disgusted look, camouflaging her startlement at his words and walked away. H's probably just trying to get you annoyed, that git, she thought.

Draco saw her walk away and shortly Harry and Ron joined her. He shunned down the rising jealousy in him. "I'll get you cornered up soon" he whispered to himself and turned to find Blaise walking towards him. They both headed in the same path, as the golden trio had done just moments ago.

* * *

"Mr. Finnigan please settle down fast, I don't wish to delay any more." Professor McGonagall called out. "Today we shall be looking at a complex bit of transfiguration, that is, giving inanimate objects a soul of its own. It's the right opposite of what you have learnt in your earlier years. In this type of transfiguration, you will need to concentrate on capturing another being's life partly into your chosen objects. Dark forms of the same concept also exist, but for obvious reasons will neither be taught nor encouraged here."

Hermione caught Harry's and Ron's eye and gave them a knowing look. She knew that they too were reminded of Voldemort's horcruxes at these words.

"Everyone, observe." McGonagall turned to an iguana and a writing quill. With a flick of her wand, she uttered "Nedelliato!" and the iguana seemed a bit dazed but the quill started moving a part of itself just like the iguana moved its tail. The whole class gaped in wonder.

"Now that you have seen how it works, I want you to practise the incantation and try." She turned towards the classroom door and said " I will be back in sometime."

Everyone, eager to try, was busy following instructions. Everyone but Draco. He was much more keen in observing Hermione scrunching up her face in concentration. It was almost unbelievable she turned from a beaver with a bushy mane of hair into someone with resemblance to a celestial being. Her hair, the colour of honey, tumbled down her shoulders and curled in a pretty way. Body shaped in a fault less way and just fitting features on her face. Of all the details, Draco adored her eyes, so innocent, serenely hazel and purely tempting when each of her emotions were reflected clearly in them. Especially fear, yes he could live off that.

"Aren't you even going to try?" Blaise interrupted Draco's observation. He flashed his eyes dangerously and Blaise retreated fast.

"I don't need to" said Draco turning towards Granger again. "You know I am already that I've had enough training. Besides I'm too preoccupied right now."

"You can't accomplish your task just by looking at her you know." Blaise didn't realise he was inducing little sparks of irritation in Malfoy.

"Do you doubt my abilities Blaise?" Draco asked with a sneer, but Blaise knew him too well to retort back. It was best to keep away from his fury and thus went back to the spell.

Meanwhile, Hermione was demonstrating to Ginny how she managed the transformation successfully.

"You are a bloody genius Hermione!" Ron said, still gaping at the moving piece of parchment.

Grinning, Hermione said "Gee its just…well thanks"

"Why is Malfoy staring in your direction?" Ginny whispered carefully in Hermione's ears when Ron wasn't looking.

Hermione turned and saw Draco's crystal like grey orbs gazing intently at her, along with a disturbing smile across his stiff jaws. Those eyes, they gleamed and she thought she was being pulled into a trance by their brilliance. Suddenly she regained her senses and snapped out of it with a twitch.

"Anything wrong Mione?" asked Harry, who had just seen her grimacing.

"Uhh..no nothing."

She tried to avoid Malfoy the rest of the class. Although Harry did notice Malfoy occasionally glance at Hermione for long periods of time, he decided to keep his suspicion to himself for the time being.

As the class was ended and McGonagall came back and dismissed them all and Draco said softly "Meet me in the common room Blaise" and walked out after looking at her one last time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Is there anything I can get for you Draco?" Pansy was trying very hard to get his attention, but Draco simply shook his head and continued speaking to Blaise.

"As I said Blaise, I may have to do it forcefully, if things don't fall in place. It will take way too much time and you know I'm not a very patient person." He drawled while making a poor second year kid clean up the surroundings with an imperius curse.

"New relationships last when made through trust and love, not by force." Blaise tried explaining. He knew Hermione would have to give up in the end, but didn't wish for Draco to have an easy way.

Draco showed his disagreement and anger at Blaise's comment by torturing that second year kid with a powerful cruciatus curse. Still looking at the poor thing shaking in agony he said "So you believe that she wont trust me enough, do you?" His face contorted into a dangerous expression and Pansy turned away in fear.

Looking at the scenario, she'll never trust you in her entire life, Blaise wanted to say but opted against it. He tried to think of a way to soothe him down. "Listen Draco, if you use the right ways, you won't hurt her in the process. And that is what you want, isn't it?"

"Hurt or no hurt, she belongs to me" Draco said clenching his teeth and finally lifting of the cruciatus curse. "I don't have much time left as Alecto is starting to doubt my motives. Not that I'm influenced, but they've started making arrangements."

Zabini, who had turned to leave, stopped in his tracks. He looked at him with slight disbelief. Then finally he sighed and said " You do have limited time then."

* * *

Hermione was returning from the library after a thorough read. She was so exhausted; she could do with a nice nap before her routinely evening patrol. Walking engrossed in her thoughts, she felt someone grab her by the waist from the back. Before she could, she was pushed to the wall and saw Malfoy cover her mouth with his hand.

"Shout one word princess and you'll be in trouble" he said with an emotionless smile.

When he let go, she tried to push him away but he didn't budge. "Get away from me this instant! Or else…I'll put you in detention!"

"Seriously? That's just pathetic." His indifference scared her. He gently traced her cheek with his fingers and came closer to her, resting his other hand on the wall, beside her head.

She was panicking like hell from inside but managed to stutter out "Wha...what do you want Malfoy?"

"You" He said as though it was the most obvious thing, now twirling her hair.

"Quit the jokes"

"You think I'm not serious Granger?" He was at a jeopardizing proximity and Hermione just closed her eyes. Studying her frightened look he whispered "Scared?"

Slowly she opened her eyes to behold his aristocrat face which had the most beautiful features etched on to it.

"Please don't do this to me" Her plead came out in a squeak.

Savouring her evident discomfort he smirked once more. "Now that's a more preferable tone". He took her hand in his, brought it closer to his lips and planted a gentle kiss. "You will know your needs very soon." With this he walked away, and disappeared in the shadows.

Hermione was too shocked to show any signs of mobility. What in Merlin's name was wrong with him? Why was he acting so strange? Hold on, 'strange'. Is this what Blaise was talking about? Did he mean Malfoy? Slowly regaining feeling, she went to look for Harry and Ron to tell them what just happened. No, she thought, don't tell them entirely, just the gist and she headed towards the castle gardens.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Harry and Ron were discussing about the latest victory the Chudley Canyons had achieved.

"-splendid sense of dexterity. And the way he hung on the broom after that save." Ron managed to speak out, taking a break from his chocolate frog.

"There's Hermione." Harry said looking over Ron's shoulder.

"Good, we can get back to the great hall, I'm famished. Nice timing Hermione, we were just about to-"

"I need to tell you something, both of you." Hermione's head was racing on how to explain it to the boys. "Ok, I'll tell you on the way, come on."

* * *

"So you're saying that Malfoy's trying to get you? Are you sure?" Harry enquired.

"You don't believe me?!"

"It's not that, just a little hard to expect such a behaviour from him."

Ron hadn't said anything during he conversation. "He can't get away with this, Hermione." His face was a little red, the feeling of anger overwhelming him. "Harry we need to stop him, a small revenge perhaps."

"Thank you for understanding Ron!" she held on to his hand with gratefulness.

Ron looked back at her and gave her a genuine smile. I would do everything that makes you feel happy, he thought.

"We'll think of something to get back at him. In the meantime, you keep some spells at the ready in case he tries something funny." Ron assured her.

The three walked backed to the great hall while laughing at a prank Peeves had played on Filch and Mrs. Norris. They were joined by Ginny and Neville at the table and began helping themselves with the supper.

Harry looked over to the Slytherin table and found all of Malfoy's friends, but he himself missing.

"Why aren't you eating Harry? The carrot cakes are delicious." They really must have been as Ron was stuffing himself.

"I just got an idea. We can get even with Malfoy during our Quidditch match tomorrow." Harry looked at the other two.

"That's planned then!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione smiled weakly. Something told her, such petty actions won't stop him. The rest of the school must definitely have a good reason to fear him so much.

* * *

She was at the door to her dormitory when she saw Draco exiting the same.

"Ah so we meet again, it feels like days since I've seen you." Draco said sickly, loosening his tie.

Hermione couldn't believe that someone could be so leech like. In her fit of agitation, she happened to look at his exposed bit of chest., peeking from under his collar. The cuts of his muscles were visible and an insane part of her head was thinking that they rather looked good. . .

"Ugh! Can't you leave me alone? I haven't got any time for smuts like you." She said before her mind could admire him anymore.

"But you do have the time to lay eyes on my chest. Resistance is something girls can't learn when I'm around Hermione." And he beamed.

She hated the way her name sounded sardonically sweet from his mouth and tried to hide the blush that was setting in.

"Moreover-" he continued, "I find it hard to keep away from you. You see it makes me a bit. . . avid" He curled his arm around her back and she slapped it away.

"Stop this nonsense this instant." She said and ran away, a little imbalanced, into the dormitory.

* * *

"Why did Malfoy come here?" she was glaring daggers at Blaise who was as impassive as ever, reading a book.

"He's my friend, so I let him in. Like he would stop even if I denied."

"You let him order you around and use undeserving authority, so he has his way all the time. I'm sure you can put a stop to it!"

Blaise seemed to shudder at the thought of stopping Malfoy and explained, "He is much beyond the degree of cruelty you grade him. I'd rather stay quiet than deny him."

"And what makes him so savage may I ask?" She was determined to know the cause of Malfoy's threatening image.

"I can't just tell things and put myself in peril." Blaise knew very well that Hermione needed some crucial details to face what lay ahead. He decided to advise her. "Just don't try to oppose him much."

"You want me to let him give out commands? Never, I'm not so cowardly like the folks in your house." How dare Blaise suggest such a thing. Talking of Malfoy in such a tone, surely did raise some worry in her, but she remained brave enough, not to sink to such levels.

"I'm just warning you Hermione. We Slytherins don't confused bravery with stupidity. And that's a terrible mistake when with Draco." His expression did show some true dread. "Now go to sleep, I'll do your remaining rounds, you look exhausted."

Is he so evil? Hermione still couldn't think of anything that could be the possible reason. Perhaps she should listen to Zabini. No. She would handle the situation next time, she thought. Still with her thoughts on Malfoy, she kept her head on the pillow and started feeling drowsy instantly. Draco Malfoy, no matter how repulsive he might be, had his appearance as attractive and equally haunting. Slowly she let sleep impair her senses.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
**

He was staring at her. Again. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and tried not to look towards the Slytherin table. Concentrating more on dodging Malfoy's piercing gaze, Hermione ended up pouring some extra soup in her bowl.

"You better watch your consumption quantity Hermione" Ron's sudden comment brought her back to their table. "There's loads of calories in that corn and cream soup."

"At least I don't gorge on four chocolate frogs a day"

Ginny sniggered, whilst holding Harry's hand.

"We quidditch players need calories." said Ron in a dignified voice.

"Talking of quidditch, send a word to the team that I want to revise the new strategy, one last time. Ask them to reach the field a little earlier." Harry said, opening a copy of the Daily Prophet. "Hey look at what it says in here. The shop of Borgin and Burkes was allegedly ransacked two days ago and its owner, Mr. Borgin has been reported missing. The neighbouring shop owners have no information the incident."

"Borgin and Burkes? What kind of a cracked up fool ransacks that kind of a place? I would rather go for Honeydukes." Said Ron

"If the people behind it were searching for something in Borgins's shop, I reckon they have bad intentions up their sleeves." Hermione said and started scanning the article.

"This is terribly serious. I'll see if I can get more information from Kingsley. I'm sure the Ministry is investigating. Alright we should head to class now, its nearly time"

Hermione still had her mind at the Borgin and Burkes incident. There hadn't been any kidnappings or raids since the war, there wasn't any reason for it. Why were they happening now? She would do some research on it when free.

* * *

Being done with their defense against the dark arts lessons, Hermione headed back to get her binoculars from her dormitory and then she would meet Neville and others at the quidditch stand. As soon as she entered, she saw Blaise talking to another person.

Malfoy.

"Oh hello Hermione." Blaise had just seen her enter.

"Ah…" Draco's tone was full of delight.

She didn't like the way he spoke.

"Blaise would you do me a favour? Get out, I need some time alone with my girl." He said

"You're going nowhere until I leave Blaise." Hermione felt a surprisingly strong surge of confidence while speaking.

But Blaise gave her an apologetic shrug and stepped out.

"Our head boy is clever. I appreciate his presence of mind." He turned towards her after shutting the door with a mere wave of his wand.

He can do wordless Magic? Hermione was baffled.

"But you on the other hand my sweet, still need to gain some experience." He placed both his hands on her shoulders.

Hermione took her wand out and pointed it to his chest. "Get lost, before I hex you"

He was several inches taller than her, much stronger and without her knowledge, much more powerful. And yet, she stood there with her wand out. Gryffindors and their damn courage.

"Now now Hermione, is that the way to talk to a Malfoy? You need to learn to respect."

"You don't deserve respect." She spit out.

"Crucio" he whispered

The next moment she was on the floor shaking with pain. It was so excruciating that her mind was starting to go blank. Draco had cast a silencing charm, so that her screams couldn't get out of the room.

"Make it stop! Please!" she yelped, still writhing.

Finally she felt the ache disappear and his arms lifted her up. And then he pulled her close and kissed her, roughly. Hermione was shocked beyond her wits. Though she was completely worn out to protest, she still tried to pull away from, but his arms coiled even tightly around her.

"Don't. Be. So. Stubborn. Love." he said between the stabbing kisses, his voice gruff.

Her wrists were hurting from his grip. And she felt hot tears slide down her cheek. She was utterly helpless. All her previous confidence had vanished.

At last he pulled away and looked straight into her eyes. They portrayed true hatred. Even in her extreme fury, she noticed that Draco Malfoy had the most enticing eyes ever. If she hadn't had the feeling of pure loathing for him, she would have loved to look at those pools of grey for longer.

"Stop defying me so much Granger. It'll do us both good. You don't know how much I need you."

"I don't want anything to do with you." She hissed, getting her voice back.

He sneered and summoned her binoculars with his wand. Handing it over to her, he said "See you at the game dear"

He stormed out of the room. Slightly out of breath, she tried to forget what had just happened, but in vain. Why did you have to do that? She cried. Smacking her forehead in distress, she went up to the mirror and observed that her lips were bruised because of that awful kiss. She could vomit on the thought of it. Putting herself together, she healed the bruise, fixed her appearance and hurried away to the quidditch field.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"What took you so long?" Neville asked Hermione while making a little space for her to sit.

"Long story, I'll tell you later." Hermione was no ways going to tell anybody about the earlier happenings. She never expected that Malfoy would use a cruciatus curse on her. Partly agreeing with Blaise's warning, she decided not to cross his path again, only if he permitted that. "Did I miss something?" she asked.

"Nothing much. Madame Hooch delayed it a little saying that the Slytherin team's captain was feeling a bit unwell. Making schemes more like. Malfoy must have convinced her with his lies."

"Obviously" Hermione's blood was boiling again. Stupid ferret. How dare he do such a thing? Those mages came back in front of her whenever she closed her eyes.

"The quaffle's in the air and the game begins!" roared Dean, who was commentating. "Gryffindor chaser Ginny Weasley takes possession, passes it on to Murphy, who dodges a Slytherin chaser and WHOA! A bludger too! Close call Murphy. He soars to the goalpost and Slytherin keeper misses, GRYFFINDOR SCORES!"

There was a loud cheer from the stands. Hermione's mood lightened up a little. She looked near the hoops to find Ron fist pumping in air. She saw him grin at her and grinned back. Searching a bit higher up now, she spotted Harry hovering on his firebolt and occasionally looked down to see what happened of his team.

"Slytherin scores!" boomed Dean's voice "and they get the lead, 30-20"

Every player, except for one, on the field was in swift action. Malfoy seemed to be idle in the air, not even trying to seek the snitch. He was clearly recognisable as his platinum blonde hair glowed at the touch of sunlight. He seemed to be keenly observing the other players. No one from his team dared to ask him to go back to searching.

Harry on the other hand was weaving in and out of the beaters, chasers and bludgers, keeping a thorough lookout. Seeing Malfoy so relaxed and not bothered irked him.

"Already lost hopes have you?" he yelled.

Malfoy just sneered back. "I'm confident that we'll win without any struggle, which you lot are clearly incapable of."

Harry was getting really flustered now. That kind of a retort, without any harsh reaction got him off guard. Very unlikely of Malfoy. He flew down next to Ron and said "Throw the bloody quaffle in his direction. Hard. Aim at his skull if you can."

Ron nodded smugly. As soon as he caught the quaffle next, he flung it towards Malfoy, who dodged it in time. Madame Hooch couldn't see the hidden spurt behind that throw.

Harry looked towards Malfoy and shouted "You mess with my friends and this is what you'll get." And again something else came hurling in his direction, a bludger this time. Malfoy, without breaking a sweat, merely moved out of the way by turning his broom.

Down in the stands, Hermione realised what was going on, but didn't exactly feel satisfied. Instead, a curious fear clouded her.

"Gryffindor's having the Slytherin way this time, don't you think? But Im not complaining." Neville told Hermione with glee.

"You've crossed the limits Potter." Malfoy's voice was cold yet sounded 'matter of fact'.

At that right moment, Ron's broom started giving jerks. And coincidentally Draco and Harry could both see the glint of gold in the sky and lunged towards it. Malfoy's tornado aced Harry's firebolt, faster than Harry had ever seen. He still wasn't aware of the violent spasms occurring in Ron's broom, almost throwing him off.

They both continued to race for the snitch and then with a swift turn, Malfoy looked towards Harry and said "Ooh…careful now"

"Huh?-" before Harry could figure what he meant, a bludger whacked his left arm.

"Aah!" Harry screamed.

But Malfoy was way ahead and finally grabbed the snitch.

"Slytherin wins!" One could clearly sense the note of disappointment in Dean's voice.

By that time, Ron was hanging off the broom by only one hand.

"Ron!" came Hermione's shriek from the crowd, when he let go, no longer able to hold on and landed on to the ground, right on his knee. Malfoy came closer to the stand where she was, only gave her a malicious wink and flew back down.

Hermione stopped himself from cursing him, because Ron and Harry needed her at that moment.

* * *

"Oww! Its killing me!" Ron groaned in pain. Neville and Hermione were taking him to the hospital wing. He had broken his right leg, dislocated his knee cap and a part of his spine, was bleeding profusely from his mouth and had a terrible bruise on his forehead.

"It'll be fine Ron, just hold on a little longer. I'm sure Madame Pomfrey can mend everything in a jiffy." Hermione's vision was blurred with tears and her voice sounded thick.

"I'm sure it was that effing prat Malfoy." Said Harry who was walking with them, carefully clutching his hurting arm. He was fuming and carried a worried look on his face as he saw Ron howling with pain. "I'll tell McGonagall as soon as we've got you on to a bed."

Madam Pomfrey rested Ron onto a bed and immediately started uttering incantations to clear off the blood. "How did he get hurt so bad?" she enquired while on the job.

"He fell off a great height. Forty feet at least." Replied Harry who was himself wincing in pain.

"You've got a broken arm too? Let me have a look." She held Harry's hand gently, and after a few moments he felt relieved from the pain.

Hermione was silently weeping a little, not able to tolerate Ron's direful condition. In her distress, was bubbling anger. Malfoy that horrible, horrible creature. Bet he was rejoicing after sabotaging Ron.

"I'm going to McGonagall and Hooch. You're coming?" Harry asked, now with a sling, after Madam Pomfrey had done all that she could to heal both of them.

"Yea just give me a little time" she looked back at Ron's unconscious figure. As Harry walked out, she held Ron's hand. Her dear Ron, in such a mangled mess. She would destroy that damned ferret.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Professor McGonagall and Madam Hooch were talking to each other, still standing on the quidditch field.

Harry and Hermione came rushing into the scene and before he could even catch his breath he gasped "Professor…it was …that Malfoy…he did something to Ron's broom while everyone was looking away."

McGonagall looked from him, to Hermione, looking perplexed. Hermione too nodded her head frantically to prove the point.

"But he absolutely couldn't have done so Mr. Potter." interrupted Madam Hooch. "I had my eyes on him all the time and he was much occupied in catching the snitch, which he did in the end you see."

Harry hid his irritation on the mention of Slytherin's victory. "But you can surely have his wand checked for recent jinxes cast, cant you? You can also have Ron's broom for confirmation."

"But Harry, Weasley's broom started acting abnormal when you and Mr. Malfoy were way up in the air. There is no way he could have aimed his wand so perfectly. And if he did, I must admire his aiming skills." McGonagall still wasn't ready to buy Harry's argument. But looking at the expression on his face she said "Alright Potter. I'll examine his wand, send a word to him to come to…or wait, we shall do it right now."

She put her wand to her throat and her voice seemed to echo all throughout Hogwarts. "Mr. Draco Malfoy, please report to the quidditch field immediately."

* * *

A few moments later, they could see him swaggering his way into the field.

"You summoned me Professor?" he asked with such a calm attitude that it fired up Hermione.

"You wretched thing! Don't pretend like you're innocent-"

"Miss Granger there is no need for that language." McGonagall turned towards Draco "Mr. Malfoy, show me your wand."

Harry anticipated a slight fear on his face but there was none. Draco just took out his wand from his robes and gave it to McGonagall.

She viewed his previous spells through priori incantem. Clearly it was shown that Malfoy's wand had used only Reparo, Accio, Alohomora, Nox and Evanesco spells in the past few hours.

"Look Potter. There were no jinxes performed. You were just mistaken about Malfoy."

"But-" Before Harry could say anything, he was interrupted.

"May I know why you examined my wand Professor?" Malfoy asked with a highly polite tone.

"Potter here had claimed that you tampered with Mr. Weasley's broom, causing him to fall down." McGonagall was looking at Harry with a stern face. "Now that you've been cleared, you may leave. And you Potter be careful while making accusations. You too miss Granger. "

"Its quidditch Potter. Small accidents are a part of it. Weasley should have been a little more alert." Malfoy was hiding his smirk behind the Percy like face he was making. "Why would I do something like that to his broom?"

Harry urged forward to punch him, but Hermione stopped him in time.

"No more retorts. Now go back to your classes." McGonagall said headed away.

Madam Hooch turned towards Harry and said " Potter, come take back Weasley's broom from my office.

Harry gave Malfoy, one last threatening look and followed Madam Hooch.

Malfoy started to walk back, aware of Hermione staggering with anger, behind him. He taunted her, "So how's Wealslebee? In good condition I hope. Pretty thrilling dive that was."

The next moment he was rolling on the ground, with a diffindo charm. He was about to stand up when Hermione caught hold of his collar and said, seething ," You foul toerag! How dare you harm him? First come and bloody snog me then almost kill Ron. Give me a reason why I should forgive you!"

The smirk slowly ebbed off Draco's face when he saw the concern and fondness with which Hermione spoke of Ron.

"Be happy you're getting to use the word almost. If he and that Potter try to trod in my way again, you'll find them both dead." He said with the coldest glare Hermione had ever been given.

"And besides, he needed to learn a lesson for trying on own something that belongs to me. Lastly, to answer your question-" He leaned forward and towered over her. "You are the forgiving kind, Granger and you need me as much as I need you." He held the back of her neck.

Hermione gave a cynical laughter. "Never in my life I will need you! You're nothing but a self absorbed, heartless-"

He held her wrist really tight. "Be careful with your choice of words princess." he said with a mirthless smile. "I don't want to harm you more than necessary."

Something about his words drowned a lot of her spirits, but she didn't say anything and tried to free herself from his hold. When she at last pulled free, she saw her hands, red and stinging.

"Remember, you are mine." He repeated with his grey eyes hollow, showing no emotion except a dark rage.

She could take it no more and ran back into the castle, crying.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I'll never forgive that git. He has the indecency to threaten me…lewd piece of a wretched…Hermione scowled in her thoughts. The past few days had been hell for her. Malfoy kept appearing out of no where, wherever she went. He didn't give a hoot about who was looking or commenting and seemed to be resolute on getting her full attention. Some times he would even steal kisses in the corridors, leaving Hermione furious and speechless and the spectators gasping. No matter how much she tried slipping away unnoticed, she would either be interrupted by Malfoy or the other girls flocking to ask her rubbish questions like if she was dating him or if she had a soft corner for him after overcoming her grudge. Stupid girls, knowing nothing about him and just falling for his looks ("How can you not agree Hermione? He's irresistibe!" Parvati shrieked all the time). She was fed up with answering those questions and now just ignored them after glaring at them, as though trying to explain.

Ron had recovered from the accident, it had taken three whole days to get him to walk and run normally. But he and Harry weren't exactly helping the situation. Ron had got a bit unusual with his attitude towards Hermione. He wasn't protective anymore.

"So you have no idea why he's doing this?" Ron had asked this question about a hundred times but never seemed convinced with Hermione's reply.

"I've told you! I don't know! I myself have been trying to find out. Why in the world would I hide something from you guys?" she cried.

"I mean, you may be slipping for his looks and things, its no secret that you girls find him…well, good looking above standards." Ron shrugged with credence.

"I can't believe you think that!" her eye lashes were wet now. "You know what keep your thoughts to yourself, don't talk to me" and she stomped out of sight.

* * *

"Are you and Malfoy together?" asked Ginny while they both were walking down to the great hall for breakfast. She had seen Malfoy winking at Hermione and grinning before catching up with Blaise.

"For the umpteenth time Ginny, shut up! I've told you already."

"Well your reply is getting more unbelievable day by day." Said Ginny taking a seat.

Hermione sighed in relinquishment. "Fine, suit yourself. I'm done with trying to clarify."

She poured herself some pumpkin juice with so much ire that it splashed on the table.

"Alright alright, don't let it mess you up now. Just saying though, I wouldn't mind if you actually were. He's not that bad. Why, he's gorgeous." Ginny said airily.

Hermione decided not to comment. The more she denied, the more she would be pestered. She turned back and started glancing around the hall and caught Malfoy gazing at her. Talk of the devil. But it didn't stop there; he stood up and began walking towards them. She turned back front. "Uhh Ginny do you mind us going somewhere else? I'm feeling a little-"

"Morning Granger" she heard that familiar voice and a pair of hands wrap around her shoulders.

"Get off!" she snapped back and wriggled free.

Ginny was gaping awkwardly at them and Draco raised an eyebrow at her. Suddenly she said " Umm Hermione I just remembered something, I'll be off then I guess."

"I'll come with you." Hermione, eager to get away from him at the earliest, stood up.

"No, you look preoccupied. Besides its for me alone." With this Ginny went away briskly.

Hermione stared at her retreating figure, irritated and when she was about to walk away, Malfoy held her wrist.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked her, trying to drag her back.

"Away from you" he wasn't affected at all by the venom in her voice.

"Sit" he commanded.

"Or else?" she wasn't going to obey that so easily.

He twisted her arm and pushed her to the seat. "Do you want another friend in the hospital? Or may be the graveyard this time."

"Keep that filthy mouth of yours shut!" she yelled really loud. People looked around to see the source of the noise.

"Miss Granger, may I know why you're creating such a racket?" Hermione turned around to find Professor Sprout looking at her questioningly.

"Nothing professor, I'm sorry" she was highly embarrassed on getting spotted while giving Malfoy her piece of mind.

"You must keep that temper of yours under control. As the head girl, you might set a bad example." Said professor Sprout and returned.

"Now will you listen to me? Sit." Draco said again.

She sat down with a thump and her arms crossed, with a grumpy expression.

"That face suits you." He said with that picture perfect smirk which seemed to be permanently plastered on to his face. He pulled her chin, to face him and said "You've been avoiding me."

"Isn't that obvious?"

"It hurts me that you don't like my company." He said with mock disappointment, still smirking.

"Well it gives me pleasure." Said Hermione now smiling smugly.

"I've been sulking you know, staying away from you"

"May I ask why?"

"No you're clueless-ness makes it so much more interesting." He said and leaned front, looking at her with immense curiosity. "You'll have to make up though. Pay a price for distancing me. You're coming with me for a late night walk day after tomorrow." A sinister smile crept up his lips.

"Yea right. You very well know my answer. I'd rather get killed, than spend a night with you."

"I'm not giving you a choice love." Though his voice was gentle, it was very stern. He took her hand and looked straight into her eyes. He seemed to be taking in the defiance and fear both, from them and was clearly enjoying every bit of it. "We'll have a great time together."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Hermione said through clenched teeth. "Not in a million years. Why don't you stick around with your own group of people? Pansy for instance."

"They're not you princess. You're different." he said with his voice flooding with fondness and fingers feeling her hair.

For once she looked beyond her anger. Ginny was right. He was extremely good looking and it was intriguing her by the minute. Shooing away that thought, she said "What if I refuse?"

She was challenging him? Oh why, the golden girl she is. He chuckled softly and shook his head. "Granger Granger Granger. Will you never learn?" he spoke as though he was speaking to a child. That got her cheesed off. He continued "If you refuse I'll have to use the harsh way of course. Either you give your consent or I take down one of your lot to drag you."

He sounded really unequivocal. Would he really hurt anyone else? Of course he would, who was she kidding? His past records were enough proof for that. She sighed in defeat. She couldn't be so selfish. There wasn't any choice but to surrender.

He sensed that she was giving up and smiled wide. "I'll pick you up at your dormitory then love. Around 10" He got up, pecked her cheek with his lips and went away.

Hermione put her head down. What had she done to have such a misfortune? She wouldn't tell Harry and Ron about this, not even Ginny for that matter. Anymore fights were the last thing she wanted.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

There was a strange chill in the air. The breeze blowing, felt cold on the skin, but not in the pleasant way. It would remind one of the uncomfortable winter mornings, full of desolateness and bestowed bad luck. But he didn't need any luck nor cheerfulness. Given the nature of his objective, there was no merriness required at all.

He walked quietly, unnoticed by all and made his way to the hind side of Hog's Head. Idiot death eaters, couldn't find a better time to call him, he thought. Calling him from Hogwarts on such a short notice, he could raise suspicion. But Draco was too thorough to get caught. With that thought he apparated.

After a squeeze and twist of surroundings, he was facing the familiar gates of the Malfoy Manor. As he entered inside, he saw a group of around five people waiting in the garden. He approached them and said "Come on now, follow me."

"You're late" said Yaxley, disgruntled.

Draco didnt bother to reply. He just lead them to the door and knocked. Seconds later the door swung open and a tiny house elf was standing there with his head bowed.

"Welcome master Malfoy." he squealed. "Dewy didn't hope to see you during this time of the year."

He handed his coat to the elf and said "Urgent business Dewy. We have some guests. I want tea delivered in some time."

"As you wish sir" he bowed again.

Draco made his way to the huge dining table and gestured the rest to take seats. The Manor hadn't changed since the last time he saw it. Moreover having another meeting with death eaters in this hall, sent him reminiscing about the last time he met up with them here, Voldemort included.

When all of them had taken their places, he looked up to Yaxley and said "Make it quick, I dont have all day."

"This should be your first priority when it come to fixing tasks for the day, Draco. It cant be sidelined. How can you say you've got no time? And where's Zabini?"

"Sneaking out of school mid week isnt an easy job. And who said I dont consider it important enough? If I didn't, then I wouldnt have agreed on meeting up at all. And Blaise is the head boy. He cant just leave his duties, it'll be highly suspicious." Draco drawled. "Alright, now get to the point."

"We've got both, the goblet and the book. We need to get our hands on the ingredients now. One of them is very much within our reach. To be specific, your reach. Obviously, you'll have to procure it. But it will be bit of a job."

"If its within my reach, then I'll definitely get it. What is it? And by the way, I haven't got any details of how you lay your hands on the book of the dead."

"It was tiring, at the least. Though, after the raid at Borgin's this was no big issue. But yes, it took a while to torture out its location from that Albanian seer, Illir, Borgin told us about. It was kept safe in some enchanted chest dug up in the forests of Albania. Under the huge oak tree. Something tells me, the Dark Lord also must have tried to find it when he was...during his stay there." Alecto said, flinching while talking about Voldemort's downfall. "Would've been terribly useful to him."

Draco smiled contentedly. Stroking his chin, he said "Good. Did you erase the seer's memory though?"

Upon this, Yaxley grinned showing his foul uneven teeth. "Even better. We killed him."

"Does the Ministry have any clue about the happenings? Because nothing is being said in the Prophet. Although they rarely are able to detect things quickly, the aurors have been training hard after the war. Any hitches in the plan can ruin the whole thing."

"As far as our knowledge goes, they're far from finding out anything. Still stuck up on Borgin. They couldn't even explain, or may be don't even know about that kid we ambushed in that Hogwarts."

Dewy entered the room holding a tray with a teapot, cups and cookies. He placed them on the table and served them all.

"Thank you Dewy. I'll summon you if I need anything else." Draco's voice wasn't utterly polite but neither was it commanding.

The elf went out with his customary bow.

"Showing mannerism towards elves eh Draco? Changed hands have you? " Yaxley sneered, a little amused.

"I believe in being civil to all, as long as they respect me." Draco said, sipping his tea. The truth was, he was trying to modify himself slightly for Granger. Because he knew, she wouldn't tolerate the brutal behaviour with house elves once they live together, which of course, would happen.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you started paying him!"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Draco replied. "Now, about the ingredient."

"Ah yes. We need unicorn blood Draco. Liberal amount. According to the book, its crucial. Without it, the Reawakening goblet is useless. There are plenty of them in the Dark forest, aren't there?"

"You want me to go around murdering unicorns?" Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Why, you care about them little boy?" teased Gerald. " Or are you scared?"

"If I was such a sissy, would Voldemort have pronounced me his successor?" Draco glared at Gerald, who stopped grinning. "Its a little inconvenient and tough for me to carry on such deeds while I'm at Hogwarts. Dont want the aurors prowling over me again, after working hard to gain McGonagall's trust."

"Being the successor, you might as well be useful."

"Who planned out the whole resurrection thing? Who's funding and organising you all? My job ends with direction." Anger flashed in Draco's eyes. "At most, I can perhaps locate them for you."

Yaxley grunted " We've been doing all the work! Fine. But you need to do it at the earliest. Two days time should be enough I reckon."

Irritation marred his features. He didn't want anything to clash with his arrangement with Hermione. But he couldn't afford to postpone either. The thought of Granger itself, made him smile. Boy, she is something, that girl.

"Fine. I'll try. We'll communicate after I get the information. Carry on searching for the other required ingredients."

"And what about Potter and the other three? You're planning on it I hope. It should go smooth."

"I'm working on it." Drcao lied. "Now if you're done with discussing, I would like to go back." Draco stood up and all the others followed.

"You're much like Lucius, so ambiguous." commented Yaxley with a sly grin.

"Dont compare me to my lousy father." He hissed, his grey eyes threatening and walked out of the door, grabbing his black coat back from Dewy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"I still cant believe that you actually agreed." Blaise was having a hard time digesting the fact that Draco had convinced Hermione to have a night out with him. "Where did he say he's taking you anyway?"

"I don't know. Hope its some place bereft creepy monsters and murderers." She was definitely nervous. Her voice was quivering and hands a little shaky, while putting on her lilac coloured jumper. "I dont know why I'm doing this in the first place. Given Malfoy's an evil psychopath."

She looked into the mirror and started fixing her hair. For some strange reason, she was putting in some extra effort to make herself presentable. Her dark blue jeans went well with the jumper she thought. And a small part of her was certainly excited and expectant. Ughh.

"He's not that bad Hermione." Blaise thought he should comfort her a little. He's not warm at heart but trust me, he couldn't help the situation back then."

She turned to look at him. "What do you mean?" she asked wanting to know more.

Blaise sighed. He thought it was for the best if he told her. He had assured Draco that he wouldn't blurt it out to anyone. But he wanted to help him, he was his best mate after all.

"Draco was forced to think evil by his parents and Voldemort. Never gave him a chance to be normal. In the attempt to regain his position in Voldemort's circle, Lucius imposed dirty responsibilities on his shoulders. All his life he has been made to live in a place surrounded by dark and terrible intentions. Obviously the good was thwarted out of him."

"But...but Voldemort returned only when he was older. And you must agree, he wasn't a very friendly kid, rotten from the very start. He should have tried to tell his parents**-**"

"He did all that for attention!" Blaise had a concerned look on his face. He needed to make her understand. "Couldn't you make out? He always lacked friends. Crabbe and Goyle were more like henchmen. He had yearned and needed some real friends and so he envied you three. His head was poisoned with thoughts on blood supremacy, blasphemous ideals at a tender age. And as he grew up he was given away for Voldemort's disposal."

Hermione gaped at him speechless. She had never exactly bothered to peep into Malfoy's life, nor she had been interested. All she knew was that, he was a despicable git who made a mess out of everyone's life. She had no idea about his craving to actually be human like everyone else.

Seeing the dilemma on her face, Blaise continued "He was used by Voldemort in the most cruel ways imaginable. His own parents couldn't handle the sight of him being tortured and hurt while Voldemort practiced different potent dark curses on him. It was painful, but he had to endure it; use them too, on victims and slaves. Narcissa and Lucius couldn't protect their only son from such terror because they feared their family's life. They did love him dearly, but implemented it in the wrong Voldemort taught him well. Equipped him with every kind of magic, that would help him conquer our world. He could could see potential in Draco and so trained him in such a way that he is monstrously powerful now but he's suffered a great deal of damage. If he cant think with a good mind, you cant blame him."

"That's horrible!" a whisper escaped her mouth. She could hardly speak. Her eyes were swimming in tears. Tears for Malfoy, which was out of possibility just some time ago. Having such a difficult childhood was unfair and melancholic for anyone. She's been tortured by Bellatrix once and that had broken her. But picturing Draco getting tortured like that time and again made her shudder and provoked immense sympathy in her. No, he didn't deserve such a gruesome past.

"I know its hard for you to look at his better side when there's such little to like about him. But he does truly desire you. Its been with him for a while and has been growing stronger in him, this passion. Since the passing years, he's lamented every instant he's hurt you. Now that things are a bit calm, he's trying, trying really hard to win your heart but sadly he doesn't know how! Imagine, For a person whose not been loved his entire life, from where can he bring warmth in himself to offer others? Give him a chance Hermione, look beyond the baneful. Even I don't agree with his methods but he really does care. All that is needed to repair him is someone who can understand him, love him equally and get the cold monstrosity out of him."

Hermione slumped down on the nearest couch. Her knees were weakened by the insight in Draco's life that Blaise had just given her. She had had most of her memorable moments with friends. Actually her whole life had been brightened up by them. She had shared her joys and sorrows with the others. But he had no on who cared! No one he could express his feelings or hardships to. A life drained of all the joy and happiness was all that he got. Pity was overwhelming her. She and everyone else was so misunderstood. She pressed her forehead lightly, all the revelation was giving her a headache. He's lost in the dark.

"Think about it. And excuse me, Im kind of tired, I'll go rest now." Blaise got up, placed a comforting hand on her shoulders and went inside to his bed.

Hermione sat there for a while, immobile. She walked down the memory lane of her's, Ron's and Harry's attitude towards Malfoy in the past years. They weren't sweet to him, actually speaking they never had a civil talk with him at all. But he had brought it upon himself, a part of her defiant mind argued. He had behaved in the most repelling way with them, caused them to fall in major trouble loads of times. A complete arse. He deserves a sorry life.

No. He has suffered hasn't he? More than any of them, to be told the truth. To have lived throughout in crude horror and forgotten happiness was a punishment enough.

With an internal war still waging inside her, Hermione looked at herself in the mirror once again. She removed the traces of any tears and set her hair till it fell on her shoulders perfectly. Though she had convinced herself to treat Draco a little better, she decided against letting him know, that she knew now and he had somewhat got the better of her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

She heard someone knock the door, which made her turn around to see Malfoy, already inside leaning next to the wall.

"How did you get in? You need the password!"

"Blaise trusts me enough to divulge it to me." he sneered. "Ready to go?"

She looked at him with a feeling unknown and slowly gave a curt nod. The events of the past hour had rendered her wordless. She walked towards him and took the hand that he had offered.

"I should tell you princess, you look stunning. Not that you normally dont, but there's some depth to it today." he said while opening the door.

She felt her cheeks go warm at the compliment. "Thanks" she muttered.

The corridors were pin drop silent and something struck her at that moment. "Uhh Malfoy, are you aware that students are strictly not allowed to roam around at night? Someone could easily spot us." she whispered as quietly as possible.

"Dont worry, you safe with me Granger." There's a fedilius charm around both of us and I'm pretty good at them. And you dont need to whisper, I've taken care of that too." he leered and winked at her.

They walked past the various sleeping portraits, who seemed to be oblivious of any movement. Hermione had strolled the castle many times at night, as a part of head girl duties but still she was feeling a tad bit nervous. Doing the same thing with Malfoy was wholly new. They were outside the castle now (through one of the secret passages, she registered). As she was observing the quite surroundings, his voice startled her.

"I know something's wrong. You're awfully quiet today and I've not received a single swear nor opposition." he gently caressed her cheek.

She just gave a meek smile. Not saying anything was for the best, she thought. But when she couldn't make out where they were going, she asked him "Where exactly are you taking me?"

"Never been to the forest at this hour have you?" he felt her tense up on the mention of the dark forest. "No need to panic love, I wont let anything harm you."

He sensed that she didnt have any angry tome to her voice, it was just next to a request, her previous question. This must be a good sign.

The air in the woods was very cold, she felt goosebumps on her skin despite full clothing. Her hands were freezing so much that she started to mildly shiver and that made her tighten her grip on his hand.

Surprised he looked at her and merely chuckled. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "Does that feel better?"

"Hmm". It was unexpectedly comfortable cozying up in his arms like this. A kind of force was drawing her towards him and she wasnt complaining this time.

"You were gone yesterday. I didnt see you in the castle the whole day." she added.

She noticed that he was missing? Not bad Hermione, very alert you are. "You spotted my absence? Well, Im flattered." he simpered her her.

"I mean, you didn't pop up from anywhere, so I was just curious." she tried to hide her blush upon his remark.

"I had to visit the manor for some work. Someone had come to sort out some financial issue. Nothing major." he was very careful not to mention anything important.

The Malfoy Manor, Hermione recollected, was almost palace-like, the last time she had seen it. But her experience there was one of her most painful in life. The very thought of her little rendezvous with Bellatrix sent waves of uneasiness in her. He was present went all that had happened. She wondered if he was thinking about the same right now. In the beginning she had thought, Harry was getting worked up saying Malfoy was a death eater. Though later she did find out that he was one, unlike others there was a sort of doubt and dissatisfaction in him. He may not have renounced the status, but he did his bit in helping them out of a tight situation and that meant something. Not a bad heart, Blaise's words echoed in her mind.

"Timing out again?" he asked really gently, squeezing her shoulders a bit.

"Yeah. I've got too much on my mind today." she sort of tried to move away, as she still wasnt ok with the sudden closeness to him, but as usual, he didnt let her.

"So..uh..does anybody still live in the Manor?" She knew that Lucius was sentenced to Azkaban but had no clue about Narcissa.

"Nobody, except Dewy, my house elf." he caught her expression of disbelief. "Dont worry Hermione, he's well payed and well treated for his services. Im very much aware of your concern towards them." he grinned.

"Thank you for the support." she smiled a little. But where was his mother? It was a pretty personal question, she was hesitant and scared to ask but she couldnt stop her curiosity. "What about your, uh, mother?"

He didnt reply instantly but looked straight ahead with a kind of strained expression, but still strangely cold. At last he looked at her and said "Mother passed away some time ago."

She gasped. Hermione didnt have any idea about this. Feeling terribly guilty and embarrassed she uttered " Im so sorry! I didnt know...didnt mean to-"

"There's no need to apologize. I knew this was bound to happen. After father's death, she lost her mind and it was obvious, it wouldnt be long before she headed the same way." He was disturbingly unperturbed. "Apparently Lucius died of the sorrow of remorse."

Lucius Malfoy was dead?! How come nothing was said about it? Hermione was just silenced with the shocking overload of information. It would have created big news. At that point, she felt greatly sympathetic towards him. But he didnt feel for them, it didnt trouble him to be orphaned. Such degree of callousness?

"This news was hushed. We didnt want anyone to know." he added.

"Doesnt it bother you at all?" she somehow gathered courage to ask.

He stopped walking. It was only then that she realised how further in they were in the forest. His grey eyes fixed themselves on hers. " I have no place for them in my mind because of what they have done in the past. I dont care at all." He knew she was scared out of her wits with the stoned tone with which he spoke. "I know what you think of me. Monster. May be I am one. There are a very few people I fuss and care about. And you Hermione, lead the list of those few." He held her so close, that their bodies were touching. "I agree what happened between us in our childhood wasnt favourable. But I would like to change that."

She actually managed to smirk. " I thought Malfoys dont apologize. But what is this Im hearing now?"

He didnt smile completely. "Yes we Malfoys dont apologize. But we certainly do regret."

"But why Mal..Draco, why me?" this was a question she was yearning to ask.

He was a little surprised and pleased on her use of his first name. "Now that, I dont know. you just make me feel... complete." he carried an expression of pure anxiety and interest.

Hermione had never fully appreciated how good looking he was, but this time, she couldnt deny it at any cost. Every feature of his, be it his crown of platinum blonde hair, perfect aquiline nose, glistening and haunting grey eyes, taught jaws or his strong musculature, complimented each other harmoniously and produced one angelic person. He was as inhuman as a Veela.

"Turn around Granger" he breathed.

When she did, she saw the lake, calm as glass, and something bright and hazy approaching. It came closer and she was thrilled to see as the blur took the form of two beautiful unicorns. With their pure white mane and body, shining in the moonlight, which also reflected onto the water surface, they walked gracefully over to the edge of the lake and started sipping the water, which sparkled with the radiance of a million stars, studded in the midnight-blue sky . She had never seen anything so enchanting and beautiful. Then she turned to Draco and said " Its unearthly" her face, delighted and saw the only thing that could have been more stunning than the two unicorns...his smile. A genuine one. With him contributing, the whole thing was just breathtaking.

He pulled her into a kiss. It wasn't as horrible as last time. Not horrible at all. it was warm and refreshing. Gentle and compassionate. As though hypnotized, she put her arm around his neck and deepened the kiss. She could tell that he was delighted too, as he smiled without letting go and pulled her to himself, holding her by her waist. It was the most magical thing she had experienced. She got dragged to some other place entirely, beyond time.

* * *

After a long walk back, they were at her dormitory's entrance again.

"Thanks for...this night." She was still pink with the thoughts of how she got roped into such intense passion.

"No. Thank you for your cooperation and time." he smiled again. "Goodnight love. You should rest." he kissed her on the cheek and with one last gaze at her, parted ways, leaving her highly confused and thoughtful.


End file.
